Letters
by b00ks101
Summary: Cammie writes to a random soldier, they soon get close, as Zach wants to meet, he gets deistracted and is shot, Cammie flys out to meet him. Was he lying the whole time? Who really is Zacahry Goode? I do not own characters. Follow and Review, it helps!
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of October when the school organised a charity for the soldiers at war, they said we should pick a soldier and send them somehting. People were sending things from canned foods and movies to cuddly toys.

I thought it was a pretty interesting idea and seeing as my bestfriend, Rebecca Baxter, was on holiday to visit her family in England, i didnt see why not. I had plenty free time.

I went to the library and onto the charity site and scrolled through the list of soldiers until i stopped at Zachary Goode, there was no picture or any real reason to click on his name. I just did. I looked through i

his profile to see he was 21, he'd been training since he was sixteen and fighting for three years.

I looked at his presonality part. It says he was into indie-pop/rock music, and liked any movie but action. I scrolled a bit further.

Likes: Comedians, Art, Star Trek and Cookies.

Dislikes: Cats.

We had a lot in common, same music tastes and i loved cookies. It was weird to think we had so much in common, i decided this was the soldier i was going to send something to. But what?

I thought about this teddy i have, my gran got me if for my 15th birthday, i called it Spock and my dad bought a little Star Trek uniform for it that christmas, i laughed so much when i dressed it up. I wondered if he had anything like that in his room at home. I thought about sending some of my favourite store cookies, or some soup or snacks. But it all felt weird, thinking of him recieving food from someone he doesnt even know the name of. And that took me to the thought of a letter, explaining how i knew him, then he'd know me and i can maybe offer some food. So i got my notepad and started writing.

_October 14th, 2008._

_Dear Zachary Goode, _

_I know you dont know me, and i dont know you, but my school held a charity event where we chose a soldier and donate something. I felt just sending something was a little impersonal, so i thought i'd write a letter first. I had a glance at your profile and seen we have things in common, but seeing as i know you. Ill tell you a bit about me. My name is Cameron (Cammie) Morgan and im 19 years old. I live with my dad, Matt and stepmum Rachel in Manhattan, NY. I'm in my last year at Dalton. Anyway, enough about me. If you have the chance/you want to reply back heres some questions._

_Whats your favourite colour? What type of cookies do you like most? Where did you live before the war?_

_Yours Sincerely_

_ Cameron Morgan._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple days after i'd sent the letter, sitting at the dinner table wondering if Zachary had my letter. Wondering if he had already read it, if he was going to reply or not. I was deep in these thoughts when i realised my dad was speaking to me.

"Cam!" he shouted.

"hmm, what?" i looked at him.

"You look like you've just woken, kiddo. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Well, the school held an event where we had the opportunity to chose a soldier in war and send him something for support. We had a lot in common like he loves star trek and cookies, so instead of being a stranger sending him food or something i sent him a letter. Im just wondering if he'll get it and reply or not."

I saw him and Rachel sharing a glance, it looked like worry but i couldn't be sure.

"Hun, are you sure that was a good idea?" Rachel asked. I guess i could see where he concern came from.

"It was just one letter, who knows if he'll even get it never mind reply. I was just showing support for them. Trying to cheer up his day." I said, maybe a bit too defensive.

"Hey," My dad started, "we're just saying be careful what you tell this guy. Okay kiddo?"

"Okay, dad. I'm gonna head upstairs." I said, leaving the kitchen and going up to do homework.

..

It was 6 days after i sent the letter that i got his reply:

_October 18th, 2008_

_Dear Cameron Morgan_

_ I was shocked to receive you're letter, although it brightened my day. I don't get many letters. Although I would like to know why you chose me, I'm not the best soldier out here. But to answer your questions._

_My favourite colour is green, which I guess is an upside of having to stay in this camo all the time. _

_My favourite type of cookies is chocolate chip. _

_I lived not far from you, Brooklyn._

_I joined because I thought it would be a good idea, feeling like I can help protect my country._

_I'm glad you wrote me. It's nice to take a break and do something important not just for me but it means something to some else too. Thank you for your letter. I hope you can continue writing._

_If so, I'd like to ask you some things too._

_You said you seen things we have in common from my profile, what were these? What would you like to study in uni? What's your favourite movie? _

_Yours sincerely_

_ Zachary Goode_

This was honestly better than the response i was expecting! I was so happy he wasn't offended or felt disrespected by my letter. I was too excited to continue with my school work that I grabbed my notebook and wrote my second letter.

_October 20th, 2008_

_Dear Zachary Goode_

_ I honestly didn't expect you to respond to my letter, never-mind in a positive way! Oh and chocolate chip is my favourite type of cookie too, although cookies are my absolute favourite food/snack. That's one of the things i seen we had in common. I love star trek, i have a lil teddy called Spock, too. To answer you're other questions, I'd like to study history or english in uni, I have an interest in history and how much things have changed from the past. My favourite movie would have to be either the notebook or Men in Black 3. _

_I noticed you said you don't get many letters, don't you have family or friends back home that write you? I don't think i would be brave enough to go out there, so i thank God there is people like you who can go out and fight for us. Have you made any friends with the people near you out there? _

_Lastly, i'd like to know.. Don't you ever get scared or worried about what might happen to you out there?_

_Sorry if some of these are too personal. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cameron_


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Zachary had been exchanging letters for around 4 months now, I'd receive his letter at the end of the week and have mines sent out for the next day. I liked the routine we had, it made my day, receiving his letters. And on days that i felt sad or lonely i would read through the old letters to cheer me up. I loved how the laters had changed through the months of writing them, Zach had started to call me Cookie or Spock as a joke. And he'd opened up a lot more, telling me how his family abandoned him when he was little. That he joined the war because he was sick of living with his aunt who treated him like shit. I'd just sat my exams and Zach was talking about how his annual two week break was coming up. So i knew what my question would be in this next letter.

_February 10th, 2009_

_Dear Zachary, _

_ I know you've never taken your two week break in the past, but why dont you take it and come visit me here in NY? Sorry if this feels imposing i just thought it would be great for us to meet in person? I could ask my dad to let you stay here? We have a few guest rooms you could use one. Lemme know._

_Anyway, i just got my results for my exams back. A in English and A+ in History. I also got into my first choice University! I figured my dad now owes me one. All those weeks of his 'You don't study enough!' lectures. _

_We also have prom coming up at the end of the semester. Not looking forward to that.. I know this is a short letter, the main topic is the first one. I hope you can make it._

Yours,

_Cammie_

I had it posted out the next day, and that night, during dinner was when i decided to tell my dad about offering Zach a guest room. If im honest, i think his head almost exploded. Almost.

_"Dad, its not even official yet. I just offered!"_

_"I DONT CARE, CAM. You dont offer a stranger a room in our house without asking permission. Even then i would have said no!"_

Rachel managed to calm him down, but he was still sticking to his answer.

..

I spent the next couple days waiting for Zach's reply and ignoring my dad in protest. He tried speaking to me and breakfast and dinner. But i mostly skipped them to do assignments and homework.

I sat in the porch waiting for the mail man, thinking of what Zach's answer could be. As he came up to the letter box my heart started racing, but he shook his head. The post man knows i wait on Zach's letters. Why did he shake his head? He handed me the bundle. _"sorry."_ he said, as he walked away. I ran into the house and tossed the letters down, Zach's wasnt here, why not?! Had i scared him off with my asking him to visit. Crap! Or maybe he had forgotten to send it. Or was still deciding. Probably just making sure he makes the right decision. Ill wait until next week and see.

..

It had been a couple weeks since his letter hadn't come in the mail. I wondered if i had just scared him away. I'd sent a few letters apologizing for my rudeness and hope he forgives me. But nothing came back.

..

It was the week before prom when i received the letter.

_March 2nd, 2009_

_Dear Cameron Morgan, _

_ We regret to inform you that Zachary Goode has been injured. He is being treated in the base hospital. As you are the only contact listed in emergency we have sent this email to you. Here is the address of Zach's current presence... _

_.. _

The letter went on to tell me the whereabouts of the hospital but what was i supposed to do? Go find him? My dad would kill me. I had to think this through. He'd been shot! I started crying but realised my dad can't see me, he'll know something's up. So i ran up to my room and into my bathroom. He'd been shot. I wonder if my letter had put him off and he couldn't concentrate. Maybe i'd put too much pressure on him. I was the reason he was injured. I had to see him, apologize in person. Crazy old man or not, my letter had gotten him shot.

I waited until after dinner then went to the public library, just in case any of this showed up in the internet bills. I booked a flight out for tonight. I'd leave a not for my dad and Rachel. God, was this actually happening. I ran home with the printed out tickets and started to pack a bag. I left it in the cupboard until my dad went to bed, so nothing looked suspicious.

Oh no. I was about to meet Zach. For the wrong reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

I head my dad locking the front door. That's when my heart started to speed up. His footsteps were leading upstairs and into his room. I looked at my watch. 10:10pm. I told myself to wait until half past then sneak out off my balcony. I'm sweating already. My nerves are on high and don't even get me started on the thought i'm having. I wonder if Zach's reply would have been no, and i'm flying out to see him anyway. What if he didn't want to meet?  
>My alarm had went off. 10:30pm. Time to go.<p>

I threw my bag over my shoulder, sat the note on my bed and jumped over the balcony. I ran through my back garden and into the small path that leads to the bus station. I caught the bus to the airport and was at the airport for 11:13pm. 1 hour until the flight. How was i even supposed to find him? I had no clue what he looked like. Every thought in my mind was negative, thinking his answer was no. He didnt want to meet me. Why would he?

And the one thought right in the centre. I pray to God he is who he says he is.

..

I had woken on the flight with the buzzers going off to tighten your beat for landing. Here we go.

I grabbed a taxi to the hospital. Almost cost me half the money i brought. I leapt from the taxi into the hospital screaming _Zachary Goode! WHERE is Zach Goode? _But nobody was listening until an older women came up behind me.

"Cameron?" She said, as i turned to face her.

"Yeah? Who are you?" I asked. How did she know me?

"Come on. Ill take you to Zach." I wasn't sure i could trust her but i followed.

..

This was it. Behind this door was the stranger i'd fallen for over the past months. Scribbled on the door was his name and injury.

_Zachary Goode_

_gun shot wound in stomach_

Shit. I can't face him. This is all my fault!

I went to turn around as i heard faint coughs. I had to go in and see if he was okay. The curtain was pulled round so i sat my bag on the chair and went over the go through the curtain.

There was was. White as a ghost and sickingly thin. But cleary 21, with the black hair he claimed he hated lying over his eyes.

He coughed again.

"Zach? You okay?"

His eyes flittered. Then opened. Through a scratchy voice he muttered "water please" i leaned over and held the cup from the table to his mouth as he sipped.

He'd opened his eyes now, looking a bit more alive.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking me up and down as if clarifying to himself that, no, I'm not a doctor.

"Zach?" i said. Just making sure it was him.

"Yes?" he said. And a tear escaped my already welling up eyes.

I sat my hand on his. I had just enough energy in me to say "I'm Cammie" as his eyes shot open.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time_

_"Who are you?" He asked, looking me up and down as if clarifying to himself that, no, I'm not a doctor._

_"Zach?" i said. Just making sure it was him._

_"Yes?" he said. And a tear escaped my already welling up eyes._

_I sat my hand on his. I had just enough energy in me to say "I'm Cammie" as his eyes shot open._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

He didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me as if looking at a ghost.

"Zach?" I said, checking he was still alive.

He started to cough. Still staring at me.

"Water?" I offered.

With a slight shake of his head, he said "Cammie?". _Finally._

_"_Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling the way i felt a minute ago.

"Im positive, here look." I grabbed his letters i threw in my bag before leaving. He looked at them and i thought maybe he was going to be sick because his face went so pale. I felt i may be imposing myself upon him.

"I'm gonna have to go book into a hotel, so i'll come see you tomorrow. Okay?" I looked at him, he was still looking at me.

So i grabbed my bag and as i walked to the door, i heard his voice croak. I turned and saw him struggling to speak. I went over and handed him the water.

"Sorry," He started, his voice scratchy and rough. "I wasn't exactly prepared for you." He said, looking down at his appearance, "But, Cam. I was coming to visit. I'm sorry i couldn't make it." He smiled, and i could see he meant it.

"Im glad. Get some rest and i'll come back in the morning. Bye Zachary."

"Bye, Cammie."

And i shut the door behind me.

..

When i woke up i'd forgotten i wasn't at home. I'd gotten to a B&B only 5 minutes from the hospital, i guess families stayed there during visits to the injured. It was only 11am and i had to wait until 12 for visiting hours. I grabbed the purse from my bag. Putting in some money, a couple letters and Spock, the teddy. I went to a Cafe for breakfast. There was nothing i really liked so i ordered a muffin, ate it and headed to the hospital.

I'd reached his door but as i reached for the handle i heard a girl's laugh from inside. Shocked, i stepped back to read the name on the door to check this was Zach's room. But it was. Who was inside? I couldn't be bothered waiting to find out. I turned down the handle and stepped in as i seen this woman sitting at the bed. She hadn't noticed me yet, but i seen Zach's eyes widen as he so me.

"Hey, Zach." I said as the blonde woman turned round. I didn't realise I'd been holding my breath as i let out a sigh seeing that the women looked in her 40's.

"You must be Cammie. Zach has spoke to me about your letters. I'm the hospital therapist, if you will, just making sure all the soldiers are mentally fit after their injury. But this one doesn't talk about his injury much. Just all about you." She chuckled and i felt my cheeks blush.

"Hi." I said, awkwardly.

"Well, i'll leave you two to it." She said, and left.

I looked over at Zach, who sighed and swung his head as if saying _thank god that's over._

"You speak about me?" I asked, i don't think that was the question he was thinking i'd ask.

"Of course, who wouldn't. Cam, pull a seat over." He motioned to the big chair in the corner. So i grabbed it and pulled it over to his bed side.

"Sorry i couldn't say much yesterday. I was finding hard enough to speak until you came in and made me utterly speechless." He looked a bit embarrassed. "I cant find the right words i want to say!" He looked genuinely frustrated.

"Zach, its okay. You wanna see something?" and his eyes lit up. I went over to my purse and brought out the star trek teddy. He started to laugh. The best laugh i'd ever heard. I watched him as he was laughing. The way his smile went from ear to ear. The way the side of eyes crinkled. He was Zach. And i think i loved him.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Sorry these chapters are so short, message or review to me some ideas you think could be in the ending!**

**-J :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach POV**

We spoke for hours about what had happened to him and how he was excited that i'd invited him that he got distracted and thats how he was seen by the enemy. And shot. I had apologised over and over but he kept saying it wasn't my fault. We spoke about our lives before we started writing and got to know each other a little better.

"Cam?" i asked, my palms started to sweat. Was i really doing this?

"Yeah, Zach?"

"I think i'm in love with you." Shit.

She just looked at me. Crap. What have i done. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then shut it. I'd messed up.

Then she smiled. The huge smile. As she leaned closer to me. We were kissing. My burning throat had gone and soon she was on the bed next to me.

"I love you, Zach." I heard. I was surprised because she'd barely left my lips and still said it.

..

**Cammie POV**

I woke up lying next to Zach, our legs intertwined, with my hand in his. I looked up at him just as his eyes started opening.

"Morning," I said, as he smiled down at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." Was this real life? He is so prefect and so much better than i could've hoped.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm a little thirsty, could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Ofcourse" I hopped down of the bed and fixed my clothes. I'd just slept with Zach! Not sex. But that wasnt important, i'd lay next to him. Heard his slow breaths as he slept. And it could not have been more perfect. Until i looked at my phone to 11 missed calls from my Dad.

I went out for Zach's water and called my dad.

"CAMERON. WHERE ARE YOU? WERE WORRIED SICK. THE POLICE ARE OUT LOOKING FOR YOU! GET BACK HO-" I guess he'd figured i wasnt at Bex's by now. I lied in the note i'd left. But Bex probably came over to my house and he figured i lied.

"Dad, calm down! Im alright."

"I will not calm down Cameron. Where are you?!"

"Dad, i'm just with a friend." I'd got the water and stood outside Zach's room until Dad was done on the phone.

He believed i was at my old friend, Eva's house, studying. Oh well.

"Hey, i have you'r water, soldier." i said as i walked in, but Zach wasn't there. I saw my bag lying and knew this was the right room. I headed out to find a nurse as i saw him walking towards the room in a pair of hospital trousers and shirtless (Which was a big bonus seeing he had proper abs). And he was carrying roses. No. Freaking. Way.

"Hey, Cammie. I wanted to get these myself. For you" He handed me them and kissed my forehead. Did i just die? I think so.

"Zaaaach! Thats so sweet!" I kissed him. Hard. And held his hand into the room. I sat the roses next to my bag. I couldn't stop smiling at him. Why had my dad had doubts. This was perfect. He was perfect. And true, he hadn't lied at all.

"Zach. Do you have to go back to fight when you're better?" I felt i already knew the answer.

"I think so, Cam, why?" I knew it was coming, but it hit me like a kick to my stomach.

"I just hoped you'd be able to go home, thats all."

"Hey, its okay." He came over and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't noticed i was crying. I still had that heavy feeling of disappointment in my stomach.

"This was prefect. I finally got to meet you. And you have to go back anyway!" I cried harder but i couldn't help it.

He just held me. "It's okay Cam. I'll come visit. I only have another 5 months left anyway then it's over." 5 months. I guess that wasn't so bad.

"Well you'll have to concentrate hard! I need you to be okay. I need you." I looked up at him, he had started crying too. He got back up on the bed and pulled me with him. And we lay there, for however long i didn't know. And i knew. I had to head home in a couple days. But for now, i was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

For the past couple days i'd barely left Zach's room, only going back to the B&B to shower and sleep. Although today was my last as i had to head home. I was actually scared about facing my dad. But it had to be done. And in five months Zach would be able to come visit.

"You'll still write me?" He asked.

"Of course, Zach." I left my Spock teddy on the chair next to his bed. He stood up and walked over to me at the door.

"Im really gonna miss you, Cammie." He said, and kissed my cheek.

"Ill miss you too." We kissed. Then i throw my bag over my shoulder and opened the door.

"Bye, Zach." I saw tears in his eyes. I tried not to cry, too.

"See you soon, Cam."

And I left.

..

Sitting on the plane i was reading Zach's old letters. I never got to ask if he had my old letters, but it wasn't important. I'd met Zach. And he was all he said he was and better. I thought about it and wished i could have told my dad, i didnt know how i was going to tell him now without him freaking out. He couldn't be angry now that i know Zach isn't an old man or something crazy like that.

I caught the bus from the airport and it took a while to get home, all the way i was preparing a big speech to tell my dad and Rachel.

..

I walked in the door and shouted for them. No-one replied.

"DAD!" I shouted and ran up to check their room. I ran into the toilet, kitchen, living room. Even my room. Nothing.

So i called him.

"Cam. Where are you?" he asked.

"Im home, where are you and Rachel?"

"I'll be home in five minutes, Cam, stay there." He sounded worried. So i put the kettle on to make him some coffee when he came running in the door.

"Cam?" he shouted.

"Kitchen" i shouted back and heard him running in.

"Oh. Cameron. Don't ever leave like that again." He said, hugging me. Then held me at arms length, "Where were you?"

"Dad, i think you might wanna sit down." i handed him his coffee and he sat at the table.

"I got a letter saying Zach was shot," I seen his mouth open to speak. "Shh just hear me out till the end." and he nodded.

"So this letter, said he had put me on his family emergency. I was the only one he trusted, Dad. So anyway, he was shot and they said the address he was at. I'd written him a letter a couple months before inviting him to visit... "

The rest of the speech took about 7 minutes. I told him about Zach being exactly who he told me he was, and i think my dad started to trust him, too.

"Cam. I think what you did was lovely. And brave. But i wish you'd told me before you left." I felt guilty but i knew he wouldn't have understood.

"Dad, sorry about that. But im not done yet. So Zach said he only had 5 months left at war after his injury healed. And i offered him a guest room here. Just till he gets on his feet. Is that okay?" I prepared myself for yelling. But there was none.

He just nodded and said, "Of course, Cameron. I'd love to meet the man that has my daughter's heart." And i just hugged him. I honestly think i have the BEST dad.

"Although Cam, i want to tell you something, too." I looked over at him as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"Rachel. She left, she said she met someone a while back and she didn't want to hurt me more by waiting. I just left her."

"Oh, Dad! Are you alright with it?" He looked up at me.

"I'm fine, Cammie. I dont think she loved me, anyway." So we spent that night watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. And he soon cheered up.

_5 months later._

I was at the airport waiting on my soldier coming home from war. I seen other couples around me. Either kissing goodbye or hello, they all looked the same. And then i seen it, the green shirt and camo pants. And the big bag draped over his shoulder. Flexing his arms. He was with me again. Safe.

"Hey, Cam. I have something for you." He sounded different, and looked stronger and fitter. As he reacher into his bag and handed me Spock, i laughed.

"Hi Zach. Im so glad you're here and safe!" I said as i hugged him and he kissed my forehead. I'd never get sick of that. Ever.

"How have you been?" He asked me as we walked to my car.

"I've been fine, just studying for college mostly. And trying to stay patient until you got here. How about you?"

"I've been fine. Staying fit and making sure I'm always focused." He wrapped my hand in his as we reached my car. I tossed his bag in the back seat and got in.

"I'm glad im finally here with you, Cammie. I've missed you." I smiled at him and replied "I've missed you too."

..

"Ready to meet my dad?" I said, standing outside of my house.

"Not really." He looked nervous. I just laughed.

"He'll like you. He's excited."

As we walked in my Dad came to the door and i took Zach's bag, they shook hands and my dad invited him into the kitchen for coffee.

"It's nice to me you, Zach, Cammie has told me a lot about you." He handed him a cup.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir." He said looking nervous.

"Call me Matt." I couldn't have been happier than i was then. My dad, me and my soldier.


End file.
